neffosdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Iormund Whitequill
"'Rat bastard'? Is that his, ah, given Christian name?" Iormund Whitequill is a warforged sorcerer and part of the main party in the D&D campaign in the world of Neffos. Iormund appeared in the first game session, at the Gas Station, and has been in each session henceforth. He is from a port city much further off, and has set off in search of recording the events of history as they happen around him. He has grown fond of the motley crew he has fallen in with, and his recent travels have awakened a more rebellious side of his personality -- or at least more of a willingness to fight and strive for what he believes in. Appearance Iormund stands just over seven feet, including his metal horns, and has a broad physique. He is made of copper, brass, wood, and some minor stone detailing. He has green eyes that glow faintly, as well as green polished stones inlaid into his palms. He was constructed with a tail, both as an image of his creator and in order to keep his balance as a larger construct than most humanoid warforged. Typically, Iormund wears a set of travelling clothes which include breeches which end just below the knee, a series of belts and a cloth sash which tie over a dark red cardigan-esque traveler's cloak, and leather wrap gauntlets over his forearms. In preparation for attending Cornellia's tea party in Lion's Head, Iormund purchased a somewhat worn white and gold vest, and was given a cross-body sash by Lyra Grimsbane for decoration. He hasn't yet bothered to change out of these and into his normal travelling garments. History Iormund was a long-term passion project of Rhazovire Whitequill, a brass dragonborn inventor and mage. Once brought to life, Iormund began to help Rhazovire with his work: creating a chronicle of Neffos's history through the written word and through small automatons which spoke, acted out, and sang of important events. The pair worked out of Rhazovire's shop in a small port city roughly in the northeast of the Warring Continent. For just over a year, a kobold tinkerer named Giksi Oatcrusher came to work with Rhazovire. She and Iormund became fast friends, and she was the one to show him the way around the city. During this time, Iormund gained a deeper appreciation for the ebb and flow of the world around him as he and Giksi would often visit the markets by the port, and watch the different people from near and far go about their business at the shore. People-watching became one of Iormund's favorite pastimes, especially in Giksi's company. Giksi departed suddenly, however, possibly due to a disagreement with Rhazovire, with whom she always had a rather staunch professional relationship. Iormund was a bit disappointed, but resolved to continue his work nonetheless. A year or two later, Iormund came back from a short errand to a devastating sight: his aging creator had been attacked in his absence and wounded fatally. The assailant was long gone by that point, and Rhazovire knew that he was likely to die before any doctors could get to the shop, but beckoned Iormund closer. In his final moments, he expressed gratitude that he had been able to know Iormund, and transferred his powers into his creation with his last breath. Iormund, now a sorcerer and without a master, did not know what to do with himself. He mourned Rhazovire's death for several months, attempting to replicate his work but failing to make any significant progress. Finally, while sitting at the docks, notebook in hand, Iormund decided there was only one way to carry on Rhazovire's legacy, and that was to set out for himself and see history as it unfolded around Neffos. So, Iormund locked up the shop for good, and began walking. In-Game TBR Category:PCs